


A tour around the barn

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Dildos, Edgeplay, Edging, Fucking Machines, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Other, Prostate Milking, Stud Castiel, Top Castiel, as in, breeding mentioned, farmer Cain, mare Sam winchester, milking bench, people seen as animals, snacks, stud dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktbober day 3 - Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play |Edgeplay| Knife PlayFarmer Cain is giving one of his friends a tour around his farm, they end up in Castiel's stall where he is busy being milked. The stud's seed is one of the farm's main incomes after all. Cain explains how it's all done ... Castiel stays strapped down.





	A tour around the barn

“And this is Castiel. He’s one of our best studs.”

Cas lifted his head, turning pleading eyes on the farmer petting his head and whimpering pitifully. Sometimes it worked.

“Shhhhhh. Settle down, you’ll stress out the others.”

He let his chest fall back to the padded bench, trying to find solace in the man’s cool hand. 

“The setup looks kinda complicated.”

The second man - Castiel didn’t know him, he smelled too odd to live nearby - stepped closer to gently pat at his head too as he peered at the restraints that kept him in place for the machine.

“Naah. Cassie here’s trained for it. See once they know what you expect from them it becomes way easier.”

“I don’t know how you do it Cain. Farms are so hard to run these days.”

Leaving the stranger to pet him, the farmer checked the bench.

“We do have way more regulations these days. That’s for sure.” Castiel shivered as the hands passed over his shoulders to check the board keeping him down. It had a hole in it that was big enough for his waist, but way too small to wriggle his shoulders or hips through. “But I’ve taken care of my animals since day one so much of my equipment’s stayed the same. Like this bench.” 

Cain checked his hands, showing the stranger the cuffs and their short chains that gave Castiel some movement, but stopped him from reaching back and trying to break free. 

“Some guys were strapping their stock down so hard they couldn’t move. Cassie here can relax and eat a bit. See. That’s how you train em. Give em something nice to keep their minds occupied.”

Cain pointed at the trough that was still pretty full with slices of apple and hard biscuits. The chains were plenty long enough to pick and choose, and feed himself as he leaned on the milking bench. Not that apples really helped him ignore the machine sucking at his cock and stimulating his ass. Nothing soothed the ache of denial. 

“Though I did have to renew the stuff back here. Stupid hippies and their misleading Youtube videos.”

The stranger made an enquiring noise, abandoning his post at Castiel’s head to inspect the machine that was at the core of his suffering. At the core of Dean’s suffering too, if the noises from the next stall over were to be believed.

“They supposedly infiltrated some crappy farm and released footage of a stud being milked. And if it was a real farm then they weren’t taking great care of their studs cause the thing was bound way too tight, but the general public got their general panties in a bunch cause they milked three loads out of him.”

Castiel jerked at the chains, toes curling into the clean straw as the machine sped up. The incessantly sucking tube around his poor cock pulling harder as the thing up his ass started vibrating instead of just rubbing.

His hips stuttered, trying their best to find release.

“Cause that’s where the money is, you know?”

The farmer patted his lower back, thumb stroking in soothing circles that didn’t help with the increased stimulation. Castiel gasped, praying to god that this time he’d get to come. He always lost track of time when he was milked. There was no way to know how long he’d already been here; how long he still had to go.

“Not every breeder is willing to bring their mares all the way out here just to get’em jumped. So I milk my guys, and the vet takes over. But I still get paid for his work.”

Cas moaned. Chest lifting high enough off the bench to see Dean as he yelled out in denied anger. It didn’t bode well for Cas either. The machines were started one after the other. 

“So if regulations changed, how are you still milking them?”

The farmer chuckled, but whatever he said was drowned out by Castiel’s grunts as he neared completion. Hurtled towards it, actually. He wanted it. Needed it. So bad.

But just before he came. Right before it. With pinpoint accuracy. It stopped.

The fingers were back in his hair by the time Cas managed to collect himself. Soothing. An insufficient balm on the neverending ache in his balls. 

“Regulation still lets us milk em. Politicians know they’d tank the entire industry if you took away artificial insemination.” Cain laughed, ruffling Castiel’s hair. “But we’re limited. Only two milkings a week. One orgasm at a time. And we’ve got to leave at least three days in between them to let the animals rest yada yada.”

Like clockwork, the second his chance at reaching an orgasm had faded enough, the machine revved back into life. Sucking at his cock in gentle pulls to work him slowly back towards that edge. Several seconds later, the thick rod in his ass started moving again too. It wasn’t vibrating yet, but the thick bumps at its base slid teasingly across the spot inside of him that sung with pleasure no matter how often it was denied.

“But we still need about the same amount of seed to stay in business, you know? So we found a loophole.”

Cas reached for an apple slice, nibbling dejectedly on the crisp thing in an attempt to ignore his fate.

“There we go. You’re doing great, Cassie. Yeah. So we replaced our regular milking machines with something more high tech.” the farmer gestured behind the board. “Instead of just sucking three orgasms out of a stud, we edge him for a couple of hours.”

The apple didn’t help, so Cas turned as far as he could on the bench to nuzzle his face into Cain’s stomach to demand his hands pick up their soothing pats again.

“Oh, you big sap you. Yeah. So, it takes a bit longer, but we actually get a bigger yield this way.” 

The stranger was still standing behind him, examining the contraption of stickies and straps that held the tube and moving rod in place. Cain always rolled a something bigger in after he’d been set up, but it was behind the board, so Cas didn’t know what it looked like.

“So how does it work? With a timer?”

“Oh there’s a timer in there too alright. And a whole helping of some other fancy tech that measures a whole bunch of stuff. Blood pressure. Temperature. Muscle contractions. The whole shebang. It speeds up till he’s near orgasm and stops just in time. I don’t know the science behind it but it stimulates production.”

Cain’s hands were warmer now, but they smoothed down his face and neck and they helped. 

“Cool.”

The farmer’s stomach moved as he laughed, and Cas whimpered as the machine started speeding up again. 

“Cool indeed. I can even program it to not let him come at all.”

“Why would you want that?”

Castiel’s hands grappled to hold on to the trough, gasping for air. Hoping once more.

“Some breeders do still bring their mares round to get bred. You want your stud to be good and ready to mount. Plus, I’ve got a couple of mares around here too. You haven’t seen a breeding till you’ve seen a stud who’s been denied for three days jump.” the farmer chuckled again. “Sammy near couldn’t walk when Cas here was done. Great foal though.”

“That’s not hard to believe. He’s gorgeous.”

The stranger’s fingers were blessedly cool on his twitching rump.

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?”

“You think he’d be hard if it hurt?”

“I guess.”

“You wanna fuck him?”

The stranger stuttered. Hands waving as Cas tried to get Cain’s hands back on him again. Instead, the farmer gently pulled his jaw down. 

“I can see you’re hard, dude. Don’t worry. All my studs are well trained. You can go right ahead.”

The rod pushed deeper, and Cas groaned. It was so big. He was so full. He felt strangely like a mare when he was milked like this. Pushing back on it in the hopes of triggering his orgasm. All he wanted was to come.

“I don’t ... Won’t he mind?”

Cain pushed a thumb into his open mouth, pressing down on his tongue.

“Of course he won’t. He’s got another hour on here before he’s finished. It’ll help take his mind off of things. Here, I’ll just get rid of the feed.”

The farmer’s thumb slipped from his mouth, and Castiel whined pitifully when the man’s soothing presence moved away. When his trough of treats was removed too, he felt tears coming. It wasn’t fair.

Seeing his distress, the stranger moved in front of him. Caressing his head. Cas pushed his face forward in thanks. Eying the man’s hands as they stopped petting him to open his clothes. 

Castiel knew what would come next. And while it did not truly distract from his predicament, he liked the chance to  _ do _ something other than suffer and pray. He opened his mouth easily. Welcoming both the stranger’s cock and his fingers as they grabbed at his head. 

“See. Cassie’s a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... spanking and spit-roasting !!


End file.
